Blake
"You ever heard of 'don't let fear stop us' by any chance?" '' —Blake at the beginning of Woodbury Tunnels. '''Blake '''is one of the main protagonists of ''Dawn of the New Hour, and one of Sullivan's first-mentioned friends. He's the bright light of the group, always making jokes and keeping the party smiling even in the darkest of times. Even so, he has a very serious side and takes real problems to heart. He has a passion for cooking, which makes him and Victoria the two characters to introduce cooking to the player. He also has a passion for guns, which explains his choice of artillery in battle. Development The original design for Blake was made from a cosplay done by the real-life inspiration for this character; the cosplay in particular was of Scout from the video game Team Fortress 2. The real-life Blake at the time was a passionate player of the game and thought that the character within Dawn of the New Hour should look as such. The result was acceptable, and the continuation of the character commenced. As with his character, real-life Blake also loves cooking and guns. He has studied cooking for years and enjoys making exquisite dishes that seem like they should be in 5-star restaurants. As for guns, real-life Blake commonly shares videos of the latest in these bullet-spraying weapons, and is known to own many airsoft guns of his own. Story (not yet written) Talents and Powers Guns Blake has a plethora of guns to his advantage in battle. These weapons can heavily damage enemies, and also has the capability to break through enemy defenses. With his crystal, he has no need of physical bullets; each bullet is ballistic magic, and does not use any mana to shoot. Skills Blake's skills are gun-related; skills can vary from multiple shots to missile attacks. He is also the first character to introduce players to the use of grenades. Blake shares some abilities with Sullivan as well, as he can use negative-status skills against enemies. Blake is the only character who can learn Break skills through growth, which makes him very useful against tougher enemies. Wallpaper Released on March 7th 2016, wallpapers for some of the characters were made by Sullivan Miranda. Blake has his own wallpaper, measured at 1366 x 768. This depicted his original look from the first versions of the game demo. Miranda stated that this wallpaper would be re-edited to meet the confines of 640 x 480 to fit the loading screen of the game. With the creation of the Aurum Demo, however, this picture was taken out to be replaced by the 2017 artwork of Blake. Trivia * The gun in Blake's very first artwork was built by real-life Blake. He still has it to this day. * Blake has the best accuracy out of every playable character in the game. * The pin in Blake's beanie in old artwork is a reference to Medic from Team Fortress 2. The pin in newer artwork has been switched to his bag strap. * Blake and Sullivan are practically neighbors in Dawn of the New Hour. This does not differ from their real-life selves. Until 2017, the real-life counterparts of Sullivan and Blake lived five doors down from each other. See also *Sullivan *Victoria *Heather *Cooking Category:Protagonists Category:Cosplayer Category:Characters